cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Chloë Grace Moretz
Chloë Grace Moretz (1997 - ) Film Deaths: *''The Eye (2008)'' [Alicia Millstone]: Dies off-screen of a brain cancer; she appears as a ghost afterwards, saying goodbye to Jessica Alba in the hospital before being led away by a shadowy figure. *''Jack and the Beanstalk (2009; video)'' [Jillian]: In a fantasy death sequence, she is comically dragged and strangled along with Colin Ford and Gilbert Gottfried. (She survives in reality.) *''Carrie (2013)'' [Carrie White]: Crushed underneath the wreckage of her house when Chloë uses her telekinetic powers to make it rain stones from the sky, which then proceed to cave in the house, with her inside it. Chloë's grave is later visited by Gabriella Wilde; the vandalized tombstone cracks, and Chloë's screams can be heard, hinting that she's alive. *''Suspiria (2018) ''[Patricia Hingle]: Receives the kiss of death from Malgosia Bela under Dakota Johnson's instruction. Television Deaths: *''American Dad: Steve and Snot's Test Tubular Adventure'' (2013; animated) [Honey]: Shot in the back by Seth MacFarlane as she runs away from him and crashes through glass (a parody of Joanna Cassidy's death in Blade Runner). Video Game Deaths: *''Dishonored'' (2012) [Emily Kaldwin]: Falls to her death when John Slattery grabs her and jumps from the top of the lighthouse; this only happens at the end of the High Chaos path, and only if the player fails to reach her in time. (In other eventualities, Chloe survives and the sequel confirmed that canonically, Chloe is saved.) Gallery Chloegracemoretz-carrie.jpg|Chloe Grace Moretz (with Julianne Moore) in Carrie Moretz, Chloë Grace Moretz, Chloë Grace Moretz, Chloë Grace Moretz, Chloë Grace Moretz, Chloë Grace Moretz, Chloë Grace Moretz, Chloë Grace Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by staged shooting Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by psychic attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:German-American actors and actresses Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by staged accident Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Blondes Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Dream death scenes Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:People who died in the Carrie Films Category:People who died in a Jack in the Beanstalk film Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Stars Category:Kick-Ass Cast Members Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Young Artist Award Winners Category:MGM Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:MTV Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily falling object Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by punishment Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Cast Members Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Martial Arts Category:Child death scenes Category:The Addams Family cast members Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members